Piano et pied
by Nebelsue
Summary: Sherlock joue du piano après des années d'arrêt et John n'est pas très content. Réponse à un défi du FoF.


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Ballade" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Sherlock Holmes est tombé depuis belle lurette dans le domaine public mais la série appartient à la BBC.

•

Sherlock était assis devant le piano -un mini Klein très bonne marque de piano, un bastion de l'artisanat de luxe français, ayant sans doute appartenu avant à une famille avec enfants à en juger par la trace de feutre indélébile près de la pédale formant un émoticône-.

John avait râlé quand le livreur s'était présenté au 221Bis avec un énorme colis et une facture pharaonique. Un piano sérieusement Sherlock? A quoi te servira-t-il d'avoir un piano de conservatoire en appartement? Ça ne te suffit pas de tirer au pistolet et de faire du violon à des heures moins que décentes? Et la facture comment allons-nous la payer? Mais parce que John était John que malgré quelques défauts il était un bon colocataire- le meilleur qu'aurait pu espérer Sherlock parce qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas facile à vivre selon les critères des gens _normaux_ mais ni lui ni John le sont- il avait donc aidé à installer le piano avec délicatesse en suivant à la lettre les instructions du pianiste. Il était très nerveux en l'installant n'y connaissant rien en instruments (le peu de culture musicale qu'il avait venait de Sherlock).

«Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano avait-il fait remarquer.

\- Je joue du piano du violon de la guitare acoustique et électrique, de la basse, du luth, de la harpe, du djembé, du koto du biniou et du hautbois. lui répondit le brun

\- Que onze instruments?. Je suis déçu venant de toi je m'étais attendu à ce que tu en maîtrise une vingtaine.

\- À une époque j'avais en plus commencé à apprendre la batterie mais les policiers débarquant n'importe quand à cause du "tapage nocturne"que j'occasionnais ont fini par me la confisquer et interdire aux boutiques d'instrumts de me vendre leur marchandise. Pour obtenir ce piano spécialement affrété de Paris j'ai dû ruser.

\- Je dois dire que ça ne m'étonne pas venant de toi.»

Sherlock ouvrit délicatement le cahier de partitions "Morceaux de pianos pour pianistes confirmés." Il souffla quelque peu dessus pour chasser la poussière qui s'était accumulé au fil des années d'inutilisation et le feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur un morceau qui le tenterait.

Son oeil s'arrêta page 64 "Ballade numéro 1 en sol mineur ." Soit aujourd'hui il jouerait du Chopin.

Malgré des années d'arrêt il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne se sente totalement à l'aise et ayant l'impression de n'être qu'un avec le piano.

Au début il était entièrement focalisé sur le blanc et le noir qu'il effleurait mais vers la fin son esprit se mit à dériver. Que faisait John à l'observer? Néanmoins il termina son morceau avec brio puis se tourna vers le médecin.

«Que se passe-t-il? Tu fronces les sourcils ce qui chez toi est signe de perplexité et tu mordilles ta lèvre inférieure ce qui veut dire que tu meurs d'envie de me poser une question John. Alors vas-y parle.

\- Je me posais juste la question suivante: comment une personne capable de conserver des pieds humains dans son frigo est-elle capable de jouer avec autant de sensibilité?

\- Ah tu as trouvé ma dernière expérience?

\- Oui Sherlock. souffla le vétéran exaspéré bien qu'habitué. Je voulais prendre un verre de jus de fruit et j'ouvre le frigo et oh! un pied humain entre la laitue et les yaourts. De quoi couper l'appêtit.

-Et alors où est le problème?

-Tu conserves un pied humain dans ton frigo et tu ne vois pas où est le problème?

\- Non le dit-pied est soigneusement emballé dans un sac plastique hermétique pour éviter les odeurs et toute contamination. rétorqua Sherlock.

John soupira et parla d'acheter un noveau frigo dédié aux "expériences macabres"de Sherlock. Le principal concerné ne l'écoutait plus : il avait recommencé à jouer Chopin.


End file.
